harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mateo Maximoff (Scopatore)
(mother) † *Pietro Maximoff (stepbrother) *Marco Maximoff (stepbrother) *Wanda Maximoff (half-sister) *Marya Maximoff (half-sister) *Gabrielle Maximoff (wife) *Crystalia Maximoff II (daughter) *Natalia Maximoff (daughter) *Fleur Maximoff (sister-in-law) *Luna Maximoff (niece) *Donatello Maximoff (nephew) *Vittoria Maximoff (niece)|image = }}Mateo Django Maximoff (b. 9 September, 1975) is a Romanian pure-blood wizard who attended the Carpathian School of Magic in Romania from 1984 to 1994. Only biological son of esteemed author Antoine Maximoff and his socialite wife, Crystalia, Mateo lost his mother at the age of three to an unknown disease. Although his father remarried, relations between Mateo and his new step-family was cold, with him even refusing to attend the same school as the new Maximoffs and instead insisting that he be allowed to go to school in Carpathia back in his home country of Romania. Throughout his school years, Mateo mostly kept to himself, his demeanor being that of a cold, lone individual. Forsaking any extra-curricular activities including Quidditch, Chess and such, he buried himself in his studies, his icy persona was eventually breached by Hungarian-born student Nicolas Mihalios, whom he eventually befriended. However, a Quidditch accident during their ninth year took his life and Mateo was driven deep into depression, almost failing that year. However, with the help of his family, he was able to climb out of depression and finish his last year. After his schooling, Mateo began to rebuild his relationship with his family. He attended the 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament in order to support his stepbrother, Pietro, who was the champion for New Alexandria. Throughout his post-schooling years, he had become acquainted with the Delacour family through his stepbrother's engagement, and worked as a caretaker for the animals at Delacour Manor, where he eventually formed a relationship with Gabrielle Delacour, the youngest of Alain Delacour's daughters and his sister-in-law through his stepbrother Pietro's marriage. The pair married in 2005 and had two daughters, Crystalia Amelia and Natalia Lidia Maximoff. Biography Early Life (1975 - 1984) Mateo Django Maximoff was born to Antoine and Crystalia Maximoff in the early hours of September 9, 1975 in the magical village of Norocstat, Romania. His father being a successful author, his family was rather wealthy, although Mateo always hated going to extravagant gatherings, instead preferring his peace and quiet. In 1978, his mother; Crystalia, was afflicted with a disease that slowly ate away at her magic. On August 18, his mother slipped into a magically-starved coma, and a decision was made to euthanize her on August 24. Carpathian School of Magic (1984 - 1994) Mateo enrolled in the Carpathian School of Magic in 1984; at the age of nine. Almost from the beginning, Mateo was known reclusive; didn't talk to anybody he didn't have to, never said more than a few words if you struck up a conversation with him, and forsworn every activity in favour of his studies. Unfortunately, he was routinely bullied; just as much as target practice for wizards who wanted to show off their magical ability as comic relief for stuck up jerks who believe Mateo should be punished for simply existing. During his school years, Mateo began experimenting with the Dark Arts, mastering minor spells and such. During his seventh year, he modified the diffindo charm; creating a powerful dark cutting curse; C''aeva'', that had the ability to cleave whole body parts off of somebody. He delved deeper into his magical studies, becoming intrigued by blood-magic. However, after trying to create a wand using his own blood as the magical core, it backfired, nearly taking his arm off, and he forswore the use of Blood Magic; burning all material he had concerning the art. After the death of Nicolas Mihalios, his only friend, Mateo sank into deep depression. Most classmates comforted him after the fact, however one student, Dragomir Dumitru; who bullied him since their first year, made a remark about Nicolas deserving to die, saying "he was so worthless he couldn't hold a broom properly", which led to the one and only use of the Caeva curse. Mateo's curse cleaved Drago's left arm right off of at the shoulder in front of the entire Hall of Hospodars. Drago was hospitalized immediately, and with Mateo's help, managed to reattach his left arm, giving him full use of his limb. After the incident, not a single soul dared to talk to him the rest of the year. Mateo graduated in 1994 at the top of his year. He would later recall his time at Carpathia as devoid of any good (his friend Nicolas being the exception) and describes his decision to attend the school as the biggest regret of his life. Later Life (1994 - 2017) Carpathian Class of 1994 10-year reunion 2004 marked the ten-year anniversary of Mateo's graduation from the Carpathian Academy of Magic.Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:1975 births Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Romanians Category:Carpathian School of Magic Students Category:Original Characters Category:Characters